Kuroneko : My Love Journey?
by Hikari Matsushita
Summary: Kehidupan Sakura yang jungkir balik sejak perjalanan cinta Sakura yang berawal dari dunia maya, bertemu lelaki yang menurutnya freak dan memenuhi hari-hari Sakura dengan segala ke-annoying-an lelaki tersebut. Akankah Sakura dapat bertemu dengan pemilik akun jejaring sosial Vampire Raven tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. This story belong to mine, based on TRUE STORY.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Slice of Life, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**(AU, OOC, tidak baku, bahasa sehari-hari, First fic yang author publikasikan)**

**Summary :**

**Kehidupan Sakura yang jungkir balik sejak perjalanan cinta Sakura yang berawal dari dunia maya, bertemu lelaki yang menurutnya **_**freak**_** dan memenuhi hari-hari Sakura dengan segala ke-**_**annoying**_**-an lelaki tersebut. Akankah Sakura dapat bertemu dengan pemilik akun jejaring sosial Vampire Raven tersebut?**

**Kuroneko : My Love Journey ?**

**By Hikari Matsushita**

**© Presents**

**Chapter 1**

…_uploading photos_…

"Yosh! Tinggal tag! Umm.. Hinata, Neji, Naruto, siapa lagi ya? Segini aja deh!" jari-jariku mengetik cepat mencatat nama akun yang sehobi denganku. Hobi? Yap! Eh tunggu ! hobiku bukan meng-upload foto ke media sosial, foto yang ku-_upload_ tadi adalah foto hasil jepretan_ artwork_-ku. Yup, aku hobi menggambar dan karena aku terlalu malas men-_scan_ (lagipula aku tidak punya mesin _scanning_ ) hasil _artwork_-ku jadi kufoto saja menggunakan kamera digital. Haha aku tidak mau repot, prinsipku jika ada yang bisa dimanfaatkan ya manfaatkanlah, kalau bisa gratis ! aku, Haruno Sakura mahasiswi _childish_ pengangguran jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual, berusia 19 tahun. _Single_ sampai saat ini, acap kali dipanggil "Nii-san/Otoko" ! apa salahku?! Salahkan lingkunganku yang dipenuhi lelaki dan kedua adikku lelaki semua!

Ya, aku terbawa sifat macho dari lingkunganku, tapi aku berusaha menjadi gadis _feminine_ sampai aku memanjangkan rambutku sebatas punggung dan semua itu tidak berpengaruh! Apalagi ketika kubersikap manis didepan Naruto, sungguh laknat sekali dia mengatakan kata-kata terkutuk "Sakura? Nyebut! Sadar! Kamu itu cowok! Apa itu rok yang kamu pakai?! Dan apa itu jepit _strawberry_ di rambutmu?! Lepaaasss!" dengan teganya dia menarik paksa jepit _strawberry_-ku, hanya jepitnya kok. Saat itu aku langsung meninju wajahnya, jika saat itu dia juga menarik rok-ku, sudah pasti dia sudah tergeletak di jalan dengan mulut berbusa fufufufu.

Naruto, sahabatku sejak SMP, sungguh kampretnya aku bisa bersahabat dengannya. Aku rasa dia buta, dari SMP aku sudah menggunakan rok, rok sekolah sih. Baru menginjak kelas 12 aku menyadari ketidak-feminin-anku, saat itu aku belajar merubah penampilanku. Untuk yang belum mengenalku pasti akan mengatakan aku manis, tapi jika dihadapan Naruto dan antek-anteknya aku akan dengan senang hati membuat mereka babak belur dengan tambahan membuat hidup mereka suram seumur hidup !

_Single_? Tepat sekali!

Dari semenjak lahir? Tep-TIDAK! Biar _tomboy_, aku pernah merasakan berpacaran setidaknya tiga kali, hebat kan?! Jangan bandingkan dengan Ino (sahabat dibelah kapak) dialah pemecah rekor. Kisah asmaraku sungguh _annoying_ dan _absurd_ tidak patut dibicarakan, tidak baik untuk kesehatan jiwa dan jantungku. Bayangkan! Cinta pertamaku itu Kiba! Makhluk _absurd_ sejenis dengan Naruto dan sialnya aku baru ingat bahwa Kiba bersahabat erat dengan Naruto sejak kecil, wow fantastis! Jurang mana jurang ?! Ya sudahlah lupakan saja. Sekarang aku mencari cinta sejati! Ouooooo~ jreengg~! Lupakan.

Kembali kepada kegiatanku saat ini, meng-_upload artwork_-ku ke akun pribadiku. Aku tandai tiga akun yang sejenis dengan hobiku. Hinata, dia juniorku ketika SMA, sekarang dia kelas 12. Dia _expert_ dalam hal menggambar baik manual atau digital. Aku iri dengannya, aku kurang bisa dengan teknik digital, aku merasa gagal menjadi mahasiswi DKV.

Neji, mahasiswa yang satu jurusan dan satu universitas denganku hanya saja kita berbeda kelas. Aku berkenalan dengannya via jejaring sosial disebuah grup perkumpulan Maba Universitas Komputer Konoha 2012. Aku menambahkannya sebagai teman di jejaring sosial karena dia seorang Anime Manga Lover! Haha kita setipe! Sifatku sedikit mirip dengannya, seperti _moody_, haha. Dalam hal menggambar dia lebih dewa dariku. Haaaa dan aku baru tahu faktanya dia bersaudara dengan Hinata. _Jleb_ rasanya dikelilingi kalangan tingkat dewa seperti mereka.

Naruto, dia mahasiswa sastra Jepang. Aku rasa otaknya bermasalah ketika dengan riang gembiranya memilih sastra. Faktanya ketika SMP nilai sastranya hancur lebur. Dia juga bisa menggambar, bukan hanya dia saja semua orang pun bisa menggambar. Ingat, Naruto cuma bisa menggambar, BISA ingat! Dan ini yang membuatku bangga bisa menindasnya, jahat? Yang penting aku puas lahir batin bisa menghina karya _absurd_-nya. Cuma ini yang bisa kuhina darinya, haha. Ya Allah maafin dosa Baim Ya Allah… eh, dosa Sakura Ya Allah…

Satu fakta lagi mengenai Naruto yang menggemparkan dunia perdukunan (?) dia itu seorang wota. Sekali lagi WOTA, W-O-T-A ! Dia fans berat _Idol Group_ dan sialnya setiap aku chat/sms pasti ujung-ujungnya dia bersua soal _Idol Group_. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, mau berceloteh sampai berbusa pun dia tak akan berhenti kecuali dia ingin. Ah mungkin saja dia berhenti jika melihat Guy-sensei menggunakan gaun ketat, _make up_ menor, dan _high heels_ yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang berotot nan berbulu miliknya. Patut dicoba, aku jamin Naruto akan kejang-kejang dan aku cukup membawa cermin agar radiasi Guy-sensei berbalik arah kepadanya fufufufufu…

Oke, balik lagi ke tujuan awal. Akhir-akhir ini intensitas kegiatanku meng-_upload_ foto-foto karyaku makin tinggi. Ya selain ingin pamer, aku juga ingin eksis dan banyak teman. Maklum semenjak lulus SMA, teman-temanku berkurang, ya iyalah beda universitas dan menyandang predikat mahasiswa belum tentu membuatku banyak teman seperti ketika SMA. Ruang lingkupku hanya Naruto-Neji-Ino. Sempit. Salahkan dosenku yang tega dengan tugas-tugas laknatnya. Bayanganku tentang perkuliahan itu santai amat sangat salah besar!

Diantara Neji-Naruto-Ino, hanya Neji yang satu universitas, Naruto di UNK (Universitas Negeri Konoha). Aku dan Neji mengambil swasta, UKK universitas komputer yang terbaik di Konoha. Ino, dia mengambil swasta teknik industri di UPS (Universitas Pelita Suna). Dia cantik dan seorang model, mengawali dunia _modelling_ semenjak kecil. Kepintarannya diatas rata-rata, sebelum kuliah di Jepang dia menempuh pendidikan dasar hingga lanjutan di luar negeri. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika studi banding di SMP. Dia satu tahun dibawahku, tapi saking pintarnya dia mengambil kelas akselerasi. Sekarang pun dia sudah kuliah semester 5, aku saja baru semester 2. Sungguh dewa, tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kelebihannya, tampil sederhana kecuali ketika _modelling_. Itu yang membuatku salut. So, aku jarang bertemu Ino dan Naruto apalagi kouhai _unyu-unyu_-ku Hinata. Sempit kan? Sangat.

Dan akhir akhir ini pula ada akun yang sering sekali me-_like_ atau mengomentari foto-foto karyaku. Sumpah dia berlagak SKSD (Sok kenal sok dekat). Ketika kutelusuri darimana akun itu muncul, ternyata dia teman dunia maya-nya Hinata. Kukira seorang _alayer_ dan _freak_ sejati, nama akunnya saja membuatku bergidik _"Vampire Raven"_, setiap kumenandai foto ke akun Hinata, dia pasti ada. Ceh.

Beberapa minggu kemudian dia mengirimkan permintaan pertemanannya kepadaku. Saking penasarannya aku konfirmasi saja. Dan lagi-lagi dia bersikap seolah-olah kita sudah kenal lama. Karena aku seorang yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, aku menanggapinya. Jangan _shock_ gitu dong!

Setelah cukup lama kami berkomunikasi panjang kali lebar, Vampire Raven ini sosok yang ramah dan humoris. Walaupun _chat_ dengannya selalu tidak jelas kemana arahnya. Selama satu bulan aku mengintainya, mengorek informasi. Fakta baru, dia lebih tua empat tahun dariku, aku cukup terkejut mengetahui fakta ini, dia pasti menganggapku bocah kurang ajar kerap menggunakan "Aku-Kamu" tidak ada sopannya sama sekali. Semakin kumengenalnya semakin kupenasaran akannya. Iseng aku menanyakan info privasinya.

'Raven-jii, kau punya _Whazzup_?!' tanyaku via _private message, _berasa lagi malak.

'Punya gak yaaa~?' jawabannya membuatku ingin merontokkan rambutnya, eh tapi aku tidak tahu wujudnya.

'Onegai, rese amat sih!' aku makin sewot menghadapinya.

'Iya iya jangan nangis gitu dong nih +61-xxxxxxxxx.' dengan penuh canda di memberikan nomor ponselnya.

'Ini bukan nangis! Kesel Jii-san kesel -_-! Thanks lah Raven-jii :v !' balas _chat_ku antara senang dan kesal.

'Oh kesel yah? Wkwkwk' makin kesal aku padanya.

Dengan segera aku mebuka aplikasi _Whazzup_ dan kutambahkan nomornya.

'Hai Raven-jii? Hohohohoh :v' terkirimlah _chat annoying_-ku.

Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar aku menunggu balasannya, ibarat menunggu hasil ujian nasional. Selama satu bulan berteman, aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat foto asli dirinya, dia selalu memasang foto profil hasil coretannya. Dia cukup ahli menggambar kartun. Tapi, pernah juga aku mengulik foto profilnya dan menemukan foto-fotonya ketika sekolah dulu sayang sekali tidak jelas. Hobi para lelaki mungin untuk menyamarkan fotonya? Entahlah.

'Cepet amat wkwkwkwk' dengan riangnya ia membalas _chat_ .

'Oh ya Oyaji, kok kode nomornya beda? Kan kode Jepang +81 ?' aku kembali berdebar ketika membaca dan membalas pesannya, perasaan berdebar yang ganjil. Aku baru menyadari keganjilan pada nomor ponselnya. Mungkinkah dia tinggal diluar negeri? Berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya? Loh? Kok aku berharap bertemu dengannya?

_Pong pong_

Ponselku berbunyi, dengan terburu-buru aku meraihnya.

'Loh? Kamu gak tau? Aku kan lagi diluar negeri ^_^' kembali kumenemukan fakta baru mengenai si Vampire Raven. Diluar negeri? Menetapkah? Studi kah?

'Kok? Aku baru tahu, Kau tidak cerita apa-apa -_- nama aslimu pun aku gak tau-_-' kecepatan ekspress kuketik balasannya. Terima kasih tingkat ke-kepo-anku makin tinggi.

_Pong pong_

Secepat kilat kugeser papan kunci ponsel _touchscreen_-ku.

'wkwkwkwk'

…

…

KECEWA BERAAAAATTTT! Apa itu ?!

"Apa-apaan ini orang?! Ambigu!" aku berteriak heboh dikamar, diakhir pekanku yang datar.

"Nee-san! Berisiiiikkk!" wow ada suara maut nan cetar! Ah, itu suara adikku, Gaara. Dia tidak suka kebisingan, apalagi jika kebisingan itu berasal dariku. Lebih baik kukunci rapat mulutku, aku masih sayang kepalaku. Sekali lagi kuberteriak, Gaara pasti datang dan melemparku dengan _stick_ PS-nya. Dia memang ganas, lebih ganas dari kakak kembarannya, Sasori. Adikku kembar, dulu waktu Ibu mengandung aku berharap adik perempuan, ternyata yang lahir adik laki-laki, dapat bonus Gaara pula. Kami terpaut umur dua tahun, aku versi kecil sudah sangat _shock_ mendapat adik laki-laki, tapi aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Ketika kami beranjak dewasa, aku AMAT SANGAT MENYESAL memiliki adik-adik kurang ajar seperti mereka. Ibu, kembalikan Sakura keperutmu bu…eh kembalikan mereka keperutmu bu…

Oke, jiwaku masih terguncang dengan jawaban ambigu si Vampire Raven. Makhluk ambigu. Fakta baru, catat!

Tarik nafas-buang. Tarik nafas-buang. '_Ingat Sakura buangnya lewat mulut bukan lewat- STOP! STOP! Focus Sakura! Focus!' _

'Gaje sih Oyaji? -_- Btw, Oyaji manggil kau apa? Masa Oyaji terus? Berasa punya kakek lagi ._. Panggil kang mas? Abang? Emak? Mbak?' aku makin _greget_ tingkat nasional hanya ingin mengetahui nama aslinya. Kenapa aku diwariskan sifat penasaran takut ya Tuhan?

_Pong pong _

Lagi, ponselku berbunyi.

'Umm, apa yaa?'

CTAK. Aku kesal dengan keambiguan lelaki ini! Aku yakin dia sedang mentertawakanku.

'Oke, Aku panggil Raven-senpai =_=' entah kenapa aku merasa obrolan ini makin tidak jelas.

'Jangan. Aku gak mau,. Panggil aku Oniitan ^3^' kubaca _chat _darinya, tanpa sadar aku menggenggam ponselku dengan erat.

"WATDEPAAAAAKKK! EMANGNYA AKU BOCAH APAAA?!" dengan satu kali tarikan nafas aku berteriak cetar. Ingat akan sesuatu kau buru-buru menghampiri pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

"NEE-SAN! KELUAR KAU! KAU BELUM PUAS DENGAN _STICK_ PS-KU?! KELUAAARRR!" _Bugh bugh _pintu kamarku yang tak bersalah menjadi sasaran amuk si Setan Merah. Aku berdiri menahan pintu, takut pintu ini roboh diterjang Gaara.

'_Ya Tuhan, jadikanlah Gaara seorang adik perempuan yang manis, tolonglah Tuhan…' _aku mendoakan yang mustahil, beginilah nasib punya adik yang ganasnya tak terkira. Waktu bayi sih unyu-unyu apalagi aku suka sekali menggigit pipi tembem Gaara dan Sasori, mungkin kelakuan mereka sekarang adalah bentuk balas dendam atas perlakuanku dulu terhadap mereka? Ah sebentar lagi Sasori pasti datang dengan sekali kalimat pedasnya.

"Sakura, jangan berisik lagi… kalau masih mau berisik jangan salahkanku jika sepatu-sepatu kesayanganmu sudah koyak dijadikan mainan oleh Tora.." nahkan pedas sekali kata-kata Sasori, dia tidak pernah bertingkah seperti Gaara, tapi dia bermulut tajam, memanggilku saja dengan nama dan apa yang dikatakannya adalah mutlak tanpa gugatan. Sekasar-kasarnya Gaara dia masih sopan memanggilku Nee-san.

"Jangan! Iya iya aku tidak akan berisik lagi! Please, jangan lempar sepatuku ke Tora!" aku hampir menangis mendengar perkataan menyakitkan dari Sasori. Sepatu-sepatu kesayanganku dengan teganya mau dia lempar pada Tora, anjing tetangga yang ganas. Adik-adik terkutuk.

"Hn, awas jika kau terus berteriak abnormal seperti tadi Sakura, say goodbye to your shoes." lagi, kalimat tajam yang Sasori lontarkan, adik tak tahu diri! Kudengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dari daerah teritorialku (baca : kamar).

"Awas kau Nee-san!" si tengil itu ikut menimpali. _'Tuhan, anugerahkanlah adik perempuan untukku…' lagi, _doa-mustahil-ku menggema dalam hati.

"Fuuhh~ akhirnya mereka pergi, mengganggu sekali." Menggangu? Bukannya aku ya yang mengganggu mereka?

Aku menjauh dari pintu kamar menuju _single bed-_ku, kuraih ponselku yang tergeletak diatasnya. Aku terdiam, memikirkan jawaban apa untuk balasan pesannya. Sing~ Terlalu banyak terdiam aku malah melamun. Tersadar dari lamunanku segera saja kuketikkan balasannya.

'Oke oke, Oniitan yang tampan, baik, rajin, menabung dusta' Ceh bisa-bisanya aku berurusan dengan dia, eh ini kan juga aku yang meminta nomor pribadinya. Haha, lucu.

'wkwkwkwk' kembali ambigu. Sialan.

'Kau tidak punya nama gitu? Nama akunmu juga alay.' Aku makin sewot, sudah mulai menipis stok kesabaranku.

'Punyalah. Wkwkwkwk XD' singkat, khas lelaki.

'Apa? Geli banget manggil Vampire Raven -_-' ayo terus korek informasinya!

'Sasuke, itu namaku ^~^'

…

…

To be Continue

Author's Corner

Yoshaa~~ Moshi-moshi Minna! Saya Hikari Matsushita! :3 bagi para Author yang pernah/sering ku-review fiksinya pasti pernah melihat review-ku :v saya sudah cukup lama tenggelam di dunia FFn, awal debut menjadi Silent Reader tanpa akun :v kemudian buat akun dan tetap jadi Silent Reader dan Reviewer. Actually, dari dulu saya ingin publish karya-karyaku yang tenggelam didokumen PC, tapi saya terlalu malas dan saya takut tidak bisa terus meng-update-nya. Tapi sekarang _insya allah _akan update tiap minggu XD

Fiksi ini ada lima chapter (kalau saya tidak lupa :v) dan ceritanya berasal dari pengalaman pribadi saya yang saya bumbui tambahan cerita dan endingnya saya karang sendiri demi kelengkapan cerita, faktanya kisah asli pengalaman saya belum ending :v. Untuk yang ingin mengetahui cerita aslinya bisa PM saya.

Thanks for Reading and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Chapter :

'Kau tidak punya nama gitu? Nama akunmu juga alay.' Aku makin sewot, sudah mulai menipis stok kesabaranku.

'Punyalah. Wkwkwkwk XD' singkat, khas lelaki.

'Apa? Geli banget manggil Vampire Raven -_-' ayo terus korek informasinya!

'Sasuke, itu namaku ^~^'

…

…

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. This story belong to mine, based on TRUE STORY.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Slice of Life, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**(AU, OOC, tidak baku, bahasa sehari-hari, First fic yang author publikasikan)**

**Summary :**

**Kehidupan Sakura yang jungkir balik sejak perjalanan cinta Sakura yang berawal dari dunia maya, bertemu lelaki yang menurutnya **_**freak**_** dan memenuhi hari-hari Sakura dengan segala ke-**_**annoying**_**-an lelaki tersebut. Akankah Sakura dapat bertemu dengan pemilik akun jejaring sosial Vampire Raven tersebut?**

**Kuroneko : My Love Journey ?**

**By Hikari Matsushita**

**© Presents**

**Chapter 2**

Akhirnya! He said his name! mari _tumpengan_-uhuk-lupakan.

'Sasuke? Sasuke Onii-tan? Ish geli bangeeeeetttt. Aku pikir kau itu seseorang alay yang _freak _abis, aku sempat berpikir panjang ketika mau meng-konfirm akun lo :v' aku kembali membeo di _Whazzup_.

'Memangnya gak boleh ya?' nahkan, menurutku ini ambigu. Nenek saltopun tahu jika tingkah _freak _itu amat sangat mencemarkan.

'Gak boleh!' puaslah membeo karenanya.

':'( ' sok imut sekali Sasuke ini.

'Btw, kau di negara mana?' aku tak menggubris pesan singkat sebelumnya, rasa penasaran ini membunuhku!

'Australia ^_^' WHAT?! Demi apa?! Itu salah satu Negara impian yang ingin aku kunjungi! Sial sial sial! Aku iri!

'Kamu kuliah disana? Gaya lah, jauh banget!' tersisip nada iri tak terkira.

'Kerja kok, biasa aja ^w^' sepertinya dia senang diwawancara. Dasar _freak_.

'Wezzz! Berapa lama? Banyak duit dong? Secara Australia gitu.' Cangkul-cangkul cangkul yang dalam~ mengorek info semakin dalam~

'Udah 2tahun, rencana sampai 3 tahun. Tahun depan balik ke Jepang ' Wah! Tahun depan bisa ketemu?! Kenapa aku menjadi senang seperti ini?

'Disini rumahmu dimananya?' kutanyakan saja rumahnya. Siapa tahu aku mengetahui letak persisnya.

'Di Tokyo, kamu tahu?' Tokyo? Orang bodoh mana yang tidak tahu Tokyo? Cih. Jauh sekali, urungkan sajalah niat ingin bertemu. Kusentuh layar ponselku, aku terdiam cukup lama memikirkan balasannya.

'Taulah-_- jauh sekali dari Oto. Aku hanya sesekali kesana XD' tersirat sudah letak tinggalku. Hei, mungkin saja kan dia berkunjung ke Oto?

'Dekat kok menurutku ^[]^ ' Eh? Dekat darimana?!

Hei kau pasti tahu Oto adalah sebuah tempat yang masih bisa disebut daerah pedesaan Oto ke Tokyo itu tiga jam memakai kereta dan kemudian dilanjut menggunakan _Shinkasen_ dari stasiun pusat kota Oto, barulah sampai di Tokyo ya kalau ditotal akan memakan waktu empat jam. Dan jika menggunakan mobil akan memakan waktu lima jam.

'Dekat kepalamu somplak!' makin bernafsu aku untuk bertingkah tak sopan padanya.

'Iya dekat, kan aku punya kerabat di Oto, aku sering kesana jadi terasa dekatlah ^~^'

NANI?! Demi Neptunus! Yang benar?! Berarti besar kemungkinan dia tahu tempat tinggalku yang terletak dipinggir jalan utama kota Oto. Bisa juga kerabatnya adalah teman SMA-ku? Oto itu kota kecil, amat kecil. Penduduknya sedikit dan daerahnya masih ada hutan disekitarnya. Padahal Oto diapit dua kota besar, Konoha dan Tokyo. Miris.

'Oto-nya disebelah mana? Mungkin aja aku tau?' semangat membara, ada saja alasan untuk bersemangat menghadapinya haha.

Lama sekali dia membalas. Aneh. Mungkinkah dia sedang menimbang-nimbang jawabannya? Mungkinkah dia takut denganku yang terkesan menanyakan hal privasinya? Apakah dia sekarang berpikir aku ini seorang yang lebih _freak _darinya?

_Pong pong_

Sret. Tanganku gemetar menyentuh layar ponselku dan men-_scroll_ ke bagian paling bawah dari konten aplikasi _chatting._

'Rahasia :D' kemudian _offline_. Krik krik. SIAAAALLLL!

Kubanting saja telepon genggamku diatas kasur, tak mungkin aku membantingnya keatas lantai. Sudahlah lebih baik aku mencuci baju-baju kotorku yang tersisa ketika pulang liburan semester. Kemudian aku menenggelamkan diriku dalam rutinitas rumah tangga, sedikit melupakan tentang Sasuke.

Hampir seminggu aku tidak mengontak Sasuke. Biasanya kita bertukar pesan hingga tengah malam membicarakan apa saja dari yang berat sampai hal-hal tidak jelas. Seminggu ini aku memang sengaja memutus segala koneksi dengan dunia maya.

Aku sedang menikmati libur panjangku. Menginjak hari kedelapan aku membuka akun media sosialku _"Sakura Haruno" _dan lihatlah notifikasi yang menumpuk itu. Ya Tuhan! Semuanya penuh dengan pemberitahuan bahwa akun _"Vampire Raven"_ Sasuke me-_like _segala aktivitas akunku! Dari foto profil, postinganku, _link-link_ yang aku _share_, hamper semuanya! Iseng kubuka akun Sasuke.

WHAT THE HELL! Banyak postingan mengenai Vocaloid! Ternyata kita makhluk sejenis, terharu. Tunggu dulu, aku _scroll _layar ke bagian atas. Ada yang berbeda? Apa ya? OH MY GOAT-eh-GOD ! DIA MEMAKAI FOTO PROFIL ASLI! Sekali lagi, FOTO ASLI! Dengan tidak sabaran aku meng-klik foto profilnya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat detik

SIAL! Dia tampan sekali! Lebih gilanya lagi dia memakai kacamata tanpa _frame_! Wajahku memanas. Tisu mana tisu?! Aku mimisaaaaannn! Ehem, aku adalah seorang uhuk-_Megane-fetish_-uhuk. Catat itu. Kenapa wajah intelek nan rupawan sepertinya harus memakai nama akun yang uh tidak keren?

Lima menit kuhabiskan untuk memandangi foto profil Sasuke, sepertinya aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Segera saja aku tutup aplikasi Jejaring sosial tersebut. Kujatuhkan diri diatas _single bed_, termenunglah aku memikirkan apa yang baru saja kualami. Jantungku berdetak abnormal, ini namanya _double attack_!

Dia sosok pria idamanku. Humoris? Pastinya, walaupun tidak jelas. Lupakan keambiguannya.

Lebih tua dariku, ini dia! Tampan? Ya, dia termasuk dalam kategori itu.

Dan yang paling menusuk adalah dia menggunakan kacamata! Sekali lagi KACAMATA! Kira-kira berapa ya _minus-_nya? Lebih atau kurang dariku?

Ah, aibku sebagai kaum _Megane-fetish_ pasti dia menganggapku gadis abnormal. Postinganku di media sosial kebanyakan berisi foto-foto karakter atau artis berkacamata. Apalagi jika ia melihat komentar-komentarku dengan para penganut _Megane-fetish _yang kerapa menyambangi postinganku.

Tamatlah riwayatku.

Baiklah, hindari dunia maya sementara waktu. Aku yakin dia pasti banyak disukai gadis diluar san. Yosh! Sibukkan diri, mari lanjutkan membuat _artwork_!

Hari kesebelas aku masih memutus komunikasi dengannya. Aku cukup merasa kesepian tanpa pesan singkat darinya. Disaat aku dalam suasana hati buruk, dia pasti datang dengan pesan ambigunya yang kuperhatikan menjadi lucu. Aku tersenyum kecil disela-sela kegiatanku membersihkan rumah.

_Pong pong_

Samar-samar kumendengar nada dering tanda pesan masuk. Nanti sajalah aku membukanya, selesaikan dulu pekerjaan rumah ini daripada ibuku mengomel. Lima belas menit berlalu, akhirnya rampung juga.

"Umm, tinggal masak untuk makan siang. Masak tumisan sayur sajalah." Kegiatan ini melupakanku akan pesan singkat yang mampir diponselku.

"Tadaima…" Gaara memasuki rumah dan kulihat dia langsung menuju ruang makan. Ah anak itu kalau lapar instingnya dengan cepat mencari sumber makanan. Pipinya pun mulai _chubby _seperti ketika ia balita, lucu sekali sibungsu ini.

"Aa tadaima, Sasori dima-hei ganti baju dulu!" balasku, kesal juga dia tak menggubris perintahku. Adik kurang ajar, sudah berapa kali aku menyumpahi adik-adikku minggu ini?

Dengan santainya dia menyendokkan nasi, lihatlah nasi yang menggunung itu? Dia habis kerja rodi?

"Hei!" aku mulai geram bersiap melempar sendok- "Sasori-nii ada kegiatan klub. Ganti baju nanti saja." Singkatnya Gaara membalas kemudian makan dengan tenang.

Kemana perginya Gaara-ku yang lucu dan penurut? Dia telah menghilang dua belas tahun yang lalu. Adik-adikku tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang terkesan dingin, padahal dulu kami selalu bersama setelah aku menerima dengan ikhlas jika adik-adikku adalah lelaki. Kami selalu memakai baju bercorak sma kemanapun kami pergi, bertengkarpun bersama. Masa kecil yang indah.

"Oh…" kujawab sekenanya lalu berlalu menuju kamarku.

"Ah iya tadi ka nada pesan masuk…" gumamku, kuambil ponsel yang tergeletak manis diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku. Kubuka papan kuncinya. Satu pesan _Whazzup _dari… Sasuke? Eh? Segera saja kubuka pesannya.

'Halooooo~ ^[]^' aku tertawa kecil membaca pesan riangnya. Rindu, eh?

'Un, halo :D' dengan singkat pula kubalas pesannya.

'Lagi apa? Kemana aja? Kok gak _online?_' eh? Tumben sekali dia menanyakan keadaanku.

'lagi diam aja. Disini aja ko. Kenapa? Rindu padaku, eh? :v' percaya diri sekali aku mengetikkan kata-kata memalukan diakhir.

'Wkwkwkwk' lagi-lagi balasan ambigu-menurutku. Mungkin dia juga sedang _online _jejaring sosial? Kubuka akunnya, benar saja dia sedang _online. _Tunggu dulu? Kok banyak sekali yang mengirim post _"Selamat Ulang tahun" _padanya? Kubuka info pribadinya. He? Ternyata kemarin dia berulang tahun, 23 Juli 1990, ulang tahun ke-23-nya.

Aku baru tahu, seingatku waktu itu dia tidak mencantumkan info tanggal lahirnya. Apa aku ucapkan selamat atau tidak ya? Tapi sudah telat. Hei, mungkin juga alasan dia mengirimiku pesan agar aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun?

'Etto… Sasuke-oniitan… Otanjoubi omedetou, go-gomen telat :'( , sukses dan sehat selalu :3' akhirnya aku mengucapkan selamat dan doa padanya. Memalukan, aku harus memanggilnya _"Oniitan". _Memangnya aku sosok imouto yang imut? Ceh.

'= 3= ' Ke-kenapa balasannya seperti ini? Pasti dia marah karena aku telat.

'Gomen telaaaattt! Kamu boleh minta apa saja deh!' aku takut dia memusuhiku. By the way, apa yang aku punya untuk kuberikan padanya? Bodoh.

'Aku memintamu menari.' Ha? Menari? Menari apa? Gila permintaannya.

_Pong pong _

Belum selesai aku mencerna maksud pesannya, dia sudah mengirimkan pesan lagi.

'Menari Panda :3' Ha?

…

…

"_WHAT?! HE'S CRAZY!" _Aku menjerit gila didalam hati, tak mau terulang kejadinan tempo hari ketika Duo Merah itu menodongku. Mataku seperti keluar dari tempatnya, dia memintaku menari. Menari Panda yang ukh memalukan. Hell NO!

'Tidak!' tegasku menolak permintaan tak masuk akalnya.

'Katanya boleh minta apa saja -_-' Sial, telak sekali balasannya!

'Ta-tapi gak gitu juga. Aku gendut, matamu bisa sakit melihat sapi _glonggongan _menari TwT' aku mulai merajuk.

'Tari Pandaaaa ^_^' dia masih menggila. Mimpi apa aku semalam?

'Gini aja deh, aku menyanyi saja, oke?' Aku memberi penawaran, tidak enak juga membatalkan apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa ia boleh meminta apa saja.

'Pandaaaaa' Aku merasa dia kerasukan Panda.

'Nyanyiiiii' Aku mempertahankan penawaranku.

'Nari Panda pakai baju _maid _tanpa kostum Panda :3' Ceh, dia malah menambah permintaan. A-apan pakai baju _maid _? Membuatku malu saja, semburat merah muncul dipipiku ketika aku membayangkan diriku menari Panda dengan _maid-style_.

'Nyanyi tetap nyanyi!' Aku tersadar dari lamunan tingkat dewaku, kembali kupertahankan penawaranku.

'Panda pokoknya' Dia masih bertahan, keras kepala juga rupanya.

'Nyanyi nyanyi nyanyi! I'll singing! Close enough!' Aku juga tak mau kalah, aku tidak mau dipermalukan dengan tarian Panda tersebut.

Kau tahu? Tarian Panda itu adalah tarian tidak jelas dengan gerakan menggoyangkan bokongmu kekiri dan kekanan berulang kali kemudian kamu berguling-guling seperti orang kerasukan.

Tarian ini sedang hangat-hangatnya dibicarakan, versi aslinya tentu saja memakai kostum panda. Semenjak _booming _banyak bermunculan versi-versi lain. Dan Sasuke meminta versi seksinya, seksi? Dia mesum. Fakta yang menusuk hati!

"Hee, ini sudah tiga menit dan dia belum membalasnya, marah atau menyerah?" aku bingung dengan lamanya durasi ia membalas.

_Pong pong_

"Akhirnya~!" aku kegirangan dengan bunyi tersebut.

' Oke deh, nyanyikan lagu Hatsune Miku – Yuki no Hi to Love Song atau Gumi – Kuroneko…' fufufufu aku menang. "Yatta, lucky! Ma-matte! Lagunya aku tak tahu!" aku kebingungan.

'Etto.. aku tak tahu lagunya! Ai kotoba saja ya?' aku menolak persyaratannya.

'Cari _Itube._' Checkmate. Aku menyanggupinya.

'Haiiii, aku rekam dulu… ' Haaa, sepertinya seminggu lebih aku akan _offline._ Cukuplah untuk menghapal dan sedikit menghindarinya kalau-kalau ia rebut menagih hadiahnya.

' ^_^)b ' Sebegitu senangnya kah dia?

Kututup aplikasi _Whazzup _dan kubuka kontak bernama _"Bocah Annoying". _Kukirimi dia pesan singkat.

'Makhluk Ramen, kau dimana? Di rumah tidak? Bantu aku! Aku tunggu di rumahku sekarang!' Seenaknya saja aku memerintah Naruto. Toh dia juga sering semena-mena terhadapku.

Misalnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Halo Sakura? Ke rumahku sekarang juga! Bawa _Harddisk External-_mu, aku minta film! Cepaaaattt!" Kita sahabat sejati.

_Pong pong_

Dari Naruto, 'Ngapain?' ia membalas singkat.

'Bantu aku meng-_cover_ lagu.' Aku menuliskan tujuan memanggilnya kemari.

'Besok aja, aku lagi menghapal kanji, minggu depan ada mid test.' Ceh, Naruto menolak. Aku jadi tidak enak mengganggunya. Jarang-jarang dia mau belajar. Akan ada badai sepertinya. Upss. Lagipula pasti Naruto akan lupa dengan janjinya besok.

Esok harinya aku kembali menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa. Pagi hari yang selalu diisi dengan keributan kecil antara si kembar merah.

"Saso-nii! Mana kaus kakiku?!" Gaara berteriak geram menghampiri kakak kembar-beda lima menit-nya didepan pintu keluar, dimana Sasori bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah.

"Nih…" Sasori menganakat kakinya dengan santai, kemudian memakai sepatu.

"Kembalikan! Aku pakai apa?! " Gaara mencoba meraih kaki Sasori tapi tangan Sasori dengan cepat menahan kepala Gaara. Satu tangan lainnya melanjutkan acara Sasori memakai sepatu, secepat yang ia bisa.

"Jaa, ittekimasu Kaa-san, Tou-san, Sakura…!" Sasori segera berangkat sebelum Gaara semakin mengamuk.

"Un, itterashai, kiotsukete Sasori…" Ibu menyahut dari kejauhan karena Sasori melangkah keluar. Kulihat ayah hanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa melepas pandangannya dari koran paginya dan Gaara mematung didepan pintu posisi dimana tadi Sasori memakai sepatunya.

""Hoi, hati-hati dengan Gaara!" aku berteriak yang pastinya masih dapat didengar Sasori diluar sana, aku masih menatap punggung Gaara yang sedikit bergetar, menahan emosi. Benar saja, Gaara mengambil sepatu dari raknya dan—BRAK. Dia melemparnya ke pintu, nice shoot! Sayang Sasori sudah kabur.

"Are? Sepatu siapa itu?" aku menghampiri posisi sepatu malang itu jatuh.

Deg. Aku terpaku. Ini—"Gaaraaaaaaaa! Ini sepatuku! Bocah tengik!" aku menangisi nasib malang sepatu mahalku.

"Hora Gaara-chan, dame yo…" ibu meredakan amarah si bungsu yang jelas-jelas amat terlambat. Ayah tak peduli, beliau sudah amat bosan dengan tingkah sibungsu ini. Aku hanya merenungi nasib malang sepatuku. Wajahku sama merahnya dengan wajah Gaara.

"Saso-nii curang…!" Gaara masih emosi. Sepele sebenarnya, tapi kenapa sepatuku yang jadi korbannya?!

" Ne, ambil saja kaus kaki baru di lemari ayah. Disitu banyak…" jawab ibu lembut, ayah hanya mengangguk-angguk entah apa maksudnya. Senam leherkah?

"Se-sepatuku… Kaa-san… sepatuku, _heels-_nya patah hiks hiks…" aku merajuk pada ibuku, berharap ibu mau membelikan yang baru.

"Ara ara, Gaara keterlaluan— are? Dia kemana?" ibu membalas ratapanku, sepertinya ia hendak memarahi Gaara.

"Ke kamar." Ayah mejawab pertanyaan ibu, singkat. Padahal aku ingin melihat ayah dan ibu memarahi Gaara, kulihat ayah tidak peduli lagi. Nasib punya ayah sepertinya.

"Ne Sakura, pakai ini saja…" ibu tersenyum sembari memberikan lem?

"Ini buat apa, Kaa-san?" aku mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti seraya menghapus bulir air mata yang sempat menetes.

"Untuk merekatkan _heels_-mu Sakura…" ibu tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan meja makan kemudian menuju kamarnya bersiap berangkat kerja.

Freeze. Aku membatu mendengar jawaban ibu yang amat sangat tidak keren itu.

"Ne Sakura, Kaa-san dan Tou-san berangkat, ittekimasu…" ibu dan ayah berlalu keluar, kemudian terdengar deru mobil. Ayah dan ibu berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya, sebelum keluar kudengar ayah bergumam, _"Tabah ya nak, ini lem super loh…"_ beliau memberikan lem dengan merk _'Super Fantastic Power Glue'_. Judul yang mengerikan, aku terpukul dengan tingkah kedua orangtuaku. Tabah ya aku tabah, hiks.

"Nee-san, aku berangkat, ittekimasu…" Gaara membuyarkan lamunan suramku, ternyata dia masih ada toh.

"Hn…" tanpa semangat aku menjawabnya, tubuhku merosot kebawah. Aku bersimpuh, menumpukan kedua tanganku diatas lantai. Masih belum menerima kenyataan pahit. Kawaiso ne.

Dengan tanpa semangat aku melanjutkan rutinitas yang biasa aku kerjakan selama libur menjadi babu—TIDAK, aku salah sebut ehem maksudku menjadi anak baik yang menjaga rumah, sip.

Rumah bersih, piring-piring kotor telah bersih, cucian baju sudah terjemur ditempatnya, kembali kumengenang sepatu itu.

"Haa… ku-lem saja deh _heels_-nya daripada beli yang pasti ibu tidak mau membelikan yang baru…" liburan suram, merekatkan sepatu yang rusak, sempurna.

Setelah tertempel aku langsung menuju kamar, mengistirahatkan tubuh setelah kegiatan kebersihanku tadi.

"Ah ya aku belum mandi, mandi saja deh…" gumamku seraya meraih handuk di rak handuk dekat pintu kamar mandi. Libur sama dengan jarang mandi, klasik haha.

Lima belas menit kuhabiskan 'menginap' dalam kamar mandiku. Rasa bosan menyerangku, what's next? Kududukkan diriku diatas kasur, bulir-bulir air menetes dari rambutku membasahi celana pendek yang kupakai.

"Argh! Aku bosan! Panggil Naruto kesini saja deh, eh tapi dia lagi sibuk belajar…dia juga lupa janjinya kemarin untuk kesini." aku mengacak kasar rambutku, rasa suntuk ini seakan menggerogotiku.

"Ah Ino! Masih di Suna, aku lupa…" aku bergumam lemah, kembali pikiranku melayang menyeleksi siapa yang hendak kuundang ke rumah menemani liburan suramku.

"Hinata sibuk gak ya? Umm ini hari selasa… pasti sekolah lah! Bodohnya aku! Eh, Hinata kan sekelas dengan Sasori, fufufu lain waktu kusuruh Sasori mengajaknya kemari. Siapa tahu dia bisa dijodohkan dan aku bisa punya adik ipar unyu-unyu macam Hinata, kyaaa~~!" aku berteriak kegirangan tak waras, otakku mulai sesat. Faktanya aku tahu Hinata naksih si Bocah _Annoying_.

Ting, lampu menyala dikepalaku, secepat kilat aku menarik paksa ponsel yang tengah kuisi daya baterainya.

"Neji kan juga libur! Ajak kesini!" jemariku cekatan mencari nomor ponsel Neji, dapat! Segera kusentuh _display_ hijau dikiri bawah ponselku.

Tuut…tuut…tuut… nada sambung yang paling kubenci, "Moshi-moshi, ada apa Cherry?" terdengar suara berat bernada datar diseberang sana.

"Aku bosan, kesepian disini… masa libur masih tersisa dua bulan kurang…" lirihku membalas perkataan Neji, kubuat dramatis karena aku tahu Neji mudah iba denganku.

Awal bertemu dengannya aku mengira dia tipe _Sadistic _nan stoic nyatanya tersembunyi sosok seorang kakak yang mengayomi, Hinata kau beruntung memiliki kakak sepupunya sepertinya. Jika Hinata menjadi iparku maka Neji menjadi saudaraku fufufufu pikiran sesat menyerang lagi.

"Terus? Jangan dibuat dramatis, aku tahu kau sedang mendramatisir Cherry." Nada bosan Neji lontarkan, cih strategi gagal.

"Sini ke rumahku, main~ tidak ada teman aku disini~" rajukku pada Neji seperti adik manja nan imut. Hei Neji setahun diatasku, tak masalah lah.

….

….

Hening, aku mengernyitkan dahi. What happen with him?

"Neji? Masih hidupkah?" aku penasaran, tak biasanya ia seperti ini. "Ne—"

"Kamu gila?! Rumahmu jauh! Oto! O-T-O! Oto meeenn! Lagipula aku tidak tahu letak persis rumahmu! Konoha-Oto mahal! Bocah gendeng!"

"—ji…" aku membeku mendengarnya. Aku bersumpah, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Neji ucapkan! Bloody Hell, Neji kerasukan! Suaranya melengking layaknya ibu-ibu yang histeris melihat diskon besar-besaran, aku harus ke dokter THT.

Hening kembali, aku masih terkejut dengan respon Neji yang RUAAARR BINASA ini.

"Ehem, gak gitu-gitu juga kali Narji…" aku menjawab setelah bangkit dari kubur eh setelah sadar dari kebekuanku.

"Hem, gomen kelepasan… Neji, Cherry NEJI. Mau kugorok?" Glek. err Neji semakin _Out of Character_ dan itu tidak keren meenn! Jangan-jangan dia kena guna-guna? Astaganagabonarjadidua!

"Ini benar dengan saudara Neji?" dengan nada tak percaya aku menanggapi perkataanya.

"Ehem, iya Cherry. Mau kuracun pakai tinta?" deg, dia makin aneh! Saus tar-tar.

"Ano… doushita no? ada masalah? Kau jadi tidak keren Neji." Terus terang aku mengeluarkan otakku-ups-isi pikiranku.

"Haaa, gomen. Hn, kemarin banyak hal yang terjadi Cherry. Tenten marah padaku karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan kerjaanku membuat _artwork _pesanan orang." Lirihnya diseberang sana, ah ada bumbu romansa rupanya, klasik.

'_Galau ternyata, seram juga, untung via telepon. Jika face to face mungkin sudah habis aku diantara hujan lokal kiriman darinya.'_ Batinku menggema.

"Liburan nyari orderan?" tak percaya dengan kegiatannya yang kuakui berguna.

"Hn, daripada bersantai-santai di rumah. SURAM. Ada apa kau meneleponku?" panah tak kasat mata menghujam lambungku-eh-jantung. Sadis benar perkataanmu sobat.

Aku menormalkan perasaan sakit hatiku ini, "Ehem, minta bantuan _cover _lagi gitu. Dari kemarin aku mencari _instrument_ dan lagunya, aku hanya menemukan video-nya." Aku memalas mengharapkan bantuannya.

"Hn, nanti sore saja, aku masih sibuk." Dengan senang hati ah pasrah maksudku dia mau membantuku. Neji you are the best lah!

"Hontouni arigatou!" aku berteriak kegirangan.

"Iya cerewet. Ya sudah ya, jaa…" Neji mengakhiri sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

"Eh? Cepat amat, yasudahlah~" aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur tanpa mempedulikan rambutku yang masih basah. Kulirikkan emeraldku kearah jam dinding _strawberry_ yang tergantung diseberang kasurku. _'Masih pukul 10 pagi, enaknya ngapain ya?' _aku bingung dengan segala aktivitas monoton ini, tanpa sadar aku jatuh tertidur.

Sejenak kulupakan hadiah menggelikan yang Sasuke pinta, aku jadi merindukan pesan-pesan singkatnya. Rindu?

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

Author's Corner

Yosh! Chapter 2 update! Terima kasih yang sudah review fic absurd saya hahaha, saya hanya membagi cerita kecil saya :3

Jika ada yang kurang jelas bisa tanyakan pada saya kok :3

Thank for reading and your review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter :**

"Hontouni arigatou!" aku berteriak kegirangan.

"Iya cerewet. Ya sudah ya, jaa…" Neji mengakhiri sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

"Eh? Cepat amat, yasudahlah~" aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur tanpa mempedulikan rambutku yang masih basah. Kulirikkan emeraldku kearah jam dinding _strawberry_ yang tergantung diseberang kasurku. _'Masih pukul 10 pagi, enaknya ngapain ya?'_aku bingung dengan segala aktivitas monoton ini, tanpa sadar aku jatuh tertidur.

Sejenak kulupakan hadiah menggelikan yang Sasuke pinta, aku jadi merindukan pesan-pesan singkatnya. Rindu?

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. This story belong to mine, based on TRUE STORY.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Slice of Life, Drama**

**Rate : T **

**(AU, OOC, tidak baku, bahasa sehari-hari, First fic yang author publikasikan)**

**Summary :**

**Kehidupan Sakura yang jungkir balik sejak perjalanan cinta Sakura yang berawal dari dunia maya, bertemu lelaki yang menurutnya **_**freak**_** dan memenuhi hari-hari Sakura dengan segala ke-**_**annoying**_**-an lelaki tersebut. Akankah Sakura dapat bertemu dengan pemilik akun jejaring sosial Vampire Raven tersebut?**

**Kuroneko : My Love Journey ?**

**By Hikari Matsushita**

**© Presents**

**Chapter 3**

_Hoshi no nai nakitsukareta you ni_

_Fukai mori ni mayoikonde_

_Usugurai michi wo nuke chiisana_

_Akari wo sagashite aruita_

Terdengar sayup-sayup alunan suara Sako Tomohisa, suara jernih yang membuatku semakin terlelap.

_Kotae wo sagashite mata mayotte _

_Mada HAPII-ENDO_ _wa tooi kedo_

_Kitto itsuka tadoritsukeru yotte_

_Mogaiteru boku wo shinjinakucha_

Tunggu dulu, aku mengenal lagu ini, lagu penanda ada panggilan masuk. Sret, tergesa aku bangun dari tidur tak terencanaku, kuraih ponsel _Umia_ disebelahku. Tanpa melihat _caller ID_ aku langsung menggeser papan tombol hijau.

"Moshi mo—" "S-A-K-U-R-A!" DEG. Aku terkejut setengah mati, suara baritone yang menyeramkan.

"—shi" suara serakku keluar menjawab salam yang terputus.

"Dari tadi aku menelponmu, kemana saja kamu?! Siapa yang tadi pagi membutuhkan bantuanku?! Setelah kutelpon tak dijawab. Demi jenggot Sarutobi kamu menambah kekesalanku!" meledaklah lelaki diseberang sana. Aku menahan nafas, jika ini komik atau anime aku pasti berubah menjadi putih dan nyawaku keluar. Demi rambut klimisnya Hidan, ini pertama kalinya Neji murka padaku, ibu tolong aku.

Mungkin _badmood_ tadi pagi masih menempel erat pada Neji dan sialnya aku kena imbasnya. Pasti saat ini wajahnya seperti nenek sihir apalagi rambut panjangnya mendukung peran, sangat. Atau wujudnya sekarang hampir sebelas-dua belas dengan Medusa.

Tuhan… jagalah mulutku jangan sampai aku menyuarakan isi kepalaku. Sekali aku kelepasan, kehidupanku di universitas akan suram sesuram liburan datarku ini.

Hening

Sunyi

Senyap

Mencekam

Cherry

Cherry? Hah?

"Cherry?" Neji menormalkan suara yang sempat lepas kendali. Terima kasih Tuhan ia telah kembali.

"Etto.. tadi aku tertidur…gomen na." ucapku penuh getaran membahana halilintar. Cukup. Jangan. Over.

"Sampai jam 5 sore?! Ya Tuhan! Kamu kebo sekali Sakura!" nada kesal kembali menggema. Aku meringis mendengarnya. Maafkan Baim Ya Allah… eh?

"Ehehehe…" aku tertawa miris, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ya sudah, daripada moodku kembali kacau, kamu mau minta bantuan apa?" kudengar Neji menghela nafas. Hari ini berat baginya. Tapi, dia masih mau membantuku.

"Ehehehehe, bantu aku mencari lagu Hatsune Miku – Yuki no Hi to Love Song ya?" nyawaku terkumpul, suaraku mengeluarkan riangnya.

"Oke…nanti kukirim via _whazzup._" Tut…tut…tut… kembali, secara sepihak dia memutus panggilan.

"Eh?" aku tercenung mendengar nada sambung menyebalkan itu.

"Ceh, seenaknya saja memutuskan sambungan!" kubanting asal ponselku keatas kasur. Hal yang paling aku tidak suka dari Neji, memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak tanpa ada salam penutup.

_Pong pong_

"Hm?" kualihkan atensiku kearah ponsel merahku.

"Ah, Neji toh? Cepat juga…" kubuka satu pesan _Whazzup _ yang kuterima dari Neji.

"Are?" dahiku berkerut seperti parutan, "Kok lagu? Aku kan butuhnya instrumentalnya? Apa tadi aku salah sebut ya?" aku kebingungan dengan lagu yang dikirim Neji, sepertinya aku tadi meminta bentuk instrumentalnya? Kembali kumengingat percakapan sebelumnya —

"Shimatta! Aku salah sebut! Kalau kukonfirmasi ulang pasti dia mengamuk lagi, telingaku bisa benar-benar tuli… Ya sudahlah, toh aku belum men-_download _ lagunya" ternyata ini kesalahanku juga.

"Yosh! Latihan! _Cover cover_!" kukepalkan kedua tanganku, tanda semangatku naik. Aku menghampiri meja belajarku yang dimana laptop merah marunku terletak.

Tapi sesuatu datang!

"Miaw~ miaw~" ah, Mochi kucing peliharaanku masuk lewat jendela. Kucing hitam bermata biru, Mochi ini bawel sekali.

"Sini Momo…kitik-kitik… udah makan belum?" aku terhanyut membelai bulu lebat Mochi. Oke aku melupakan kegiatan _cover_-ku.

"Miaaaww~" Mochi mengeong membalas perkataan majikan cantiknya ini, narsis sedikit tak apalah.

"Apa? Jawab dong Mochi, mana aku ngerti bahasamu." Aku mulai menggila, obsesi ingin memiliki kucing seperti Sakamoto-san, saking inginnya aku memasangkan scarf merah dileher Mochi.

Kubelai-belai, kupeluk-peluk, kucium-cium, kulempar-lempar, seseorang sadarkan aku dari jerat hipnotis Mochi!

Dan aku benar-benar lupa dengan tujuan awalku. Mochi mengalihkan duniaku. Terima kasih. Wasalam.

_Pong pong_

Wow pesan masuk! Kubuka pesan baru tersebut, Sasuke? Ada apa?

'Hoi, lagi apa?' ah dia _kepo._

'Lagi liatin kucing :3' aku membalas singkat karena aku memang sedang asyik memperhatikan Mochi yang sedang memainkan ujung sprei kasur yang menjuntai kebawah.

'Mau dong…' weh dia tertarik dengan kucing ternyata, sesuatu sekali.

'Piara saja~' semakin singkat saja isi pesanku. Mochi kau hebat merebut perhatianku darinya.

'Aku piara kamu saja deh …' oh. Memeliharaku? Memangnya bisa?

Krik

Krik

"EHHHH?! YANG BONENG?!" aku berteriak heboh, super sekali.

1

2

3

"NEE-SAAANN/SAKURAAA!" _Fantastic baby~ _adikku menggila~

Aku berlari keluar kamar, sebelum algojo mengeksekusiku. "GOMEENN! TADI KELEPASAN!" aku berteriak layaknya kingkong mencari pisang, eh?

Ehem, aku kelepasan.

'Jangan deh, miara aku berat kasih makannya :v' aku membalas pesannya yang sukses membuatku berdebar dan hampir dibantai dua algojo.

Pipiku merona setiap kubaca ulang pesan darinya, merona? Jangan bilang aku menyukainya. Kami beda aliran, aku rocker dia dangdut. Lupakan kalimat terakhir, itu dusta.

_Pong pong_

'Wkwkwkwk…' ambigu mameeeeennn!

'Makhluk gaje -_-' ketusnya isi pesan _Whazzup_-ku.

'Gimana hadiahku?' wah kau pintar mengalihkan perhatian! _Geez,_ aku jadi ingat tujuanku yang tadi sempat teralihkan oleh Mochi. Aku layangkan tatapan membunuh pada Mochi yang sumpahnya dia tidak peduli! Dia asyik berguling-guling ria diantara ujung sprei. Bad Mochi bad Mochi!

'Sedang digarap…' alibi, jangankan digarap dihapal lagunya saja belum.

'Modus…' Jleb, _fantastic baby~_

'Berisik deh, nanti kalau sudah selesai aku kirim kok!' aku kesal, dia telak sekali.

'Kutunggu sampai malam ini…' dia memberi tenggat waktu sampai malam nanti, kejam.

'Iya-iya, bawel!' segera kubuka laptop dan mulai _browsing _lirik lagu tersebut tak lupa kupindahkan lagu yang Neji kirim.

Kupasang _headphone _ke laptopku, kuputar lagunya guna menghapal melodi sembari membaca liriknya.

"_Lagunya enak, dia pintar memilih lagu…" _aku bergumam dalam hati, kuanggukkan kepala mengikuti irama. Tiga kali kuputar berulang cukup untukku mengingat melodinya.

"_Yup, ayo direkam!" _hatiku berteriak, memangnya bisa? Jangan dipikirkan.

_Tobira wo aketara yukigesou_

_Fuwa fuwa yuki no juutan mitai_

_Fumidasu ashi ga mofu mofu naru yo, watashi no rizumu_

_Hajimeteshita yo yuki asobi hashiru tamanage kao wa hinyari_

_Muchuu ni natte marumeta futatsu kasaneawasete dekiagari…_

_Tsumetai boku no karada, fureru kimi de tokesouda_

_Atsukutte tsumetakute_

_Kono me wa mieru you ni natta _

_Mitsumeru kimi ni boku wa_

_Tachimachi koi wo shita _

_Sono shunkan boku mou _

_Tokehajimete sayonara no jikan…_

Aku bernyanyi mengikuti melodi nada Yuki no Hi to Love Song. Perasaanku terbawa menghayati harmoni. Hatiku menjadi ringan mendengar dan menyanyikan lagu ini, entah mengapa aku merasa Sasuke seperti menyampaikan perasaannya lewat lagu ini.

Aku tak berhenti tersenyum, kuputar lagi berulang kali, berkali-kali aku menyanyikannya.

"Tatoe sore de tokete kieru… Sugara datte mata ne no jikan…" kuakhiri kegiatanku merekam suaraku, hadiah kecil untuk Sasuke.

"Haaa~ Owarichatta~" leganya sudah menyelesaikan misi haha.

Tapi, terbesit perasaan ragu untuk mengirim rekaman ini, suaraku jelek, sisi pesimisku muncul.

"Aku malu, aku rasa dia akan kecewa, kenapa juga aku sebegini antusiasnya memberikan hadiah untuknya?" aku termenung memandangi layar ponsel merahku, terpampang jelas pilihan _'Send Audio'_ di layar ponsel, kembali kupertimbangkan tindakanku. Apa harus? Haruskah kukirim?

_Pong pong_

"?!" aku tersentak dari lamunanku, pesan baru mengagetkanku.

"Hm? Sasuke? Ah, ia mau menagihnya…" kusentuh simbol amplop di layar sentuh ponselku, otomatis layar berganti menampilkan isi pesan.

'Hoi mana lagunya?' taraa dia menagih hadiahnya. Tepat waktu sekali.

'Iya, berisik… aku merekamnya tanpa instrumental jadi hanya ada suaraku, tak apa?' ya, aku memang tidak merekamnya bersama musik pengiring karena aku tidak berhasil menemukan versi _off vocal_-nya.

_Pong pong. _Aku mulai bosan mendengar nada pesanku. Semakin lama semakin aneh. Hei, kan kau sendiri yang mengaturnya.

'Kok? Gak seru deh…' dia menggerutu. Banyak maunya ini orang, sudah untung aku mau merekam suara indahku, ah percaya diri sekali kau Sakura.

'Ya sudah kalau tidak mau…' kirim, kesal juga dia terlalu banyak protesnya.

'Mau.. mana cepat kirim..' menyerah? Ceh, malu-malu tapi mau. Segera kukirim rekaman suaraku.

Sekitar tiga menit lamanya dia tak membalas pasti sedang mendengarkan rekaman suaraku. Jantungku berdebar menunggu komentarnya. Kok lama sekali sih?

_Pong pong _

Pasti darinya! Tanganku bergetar membuka pesannya.

'Wkwkwk gak seru gak ada instrumennya :v' dia mentertawakanku, sialan.

'Ck, susah mencari instrumennya, bantu dong!' aku sedikit bersabar menghadapinya, aku terlalu lelah untuk kesal terus menerus tanpa ada pelampiasan, berteriak misalnya? Pilihan yang salah Sakura.

'Iya deh, sebentar. Tapi, tadi lumayan kok, menghibur :D' eh? Dia mau membantu? Bonus memuji pula, pertama kalinya. _Fantastic baby, ulalala~ _

'Sankyuu, iya menghibur untuk menakut-nakuti tikus -_-' kehabisan akalku membalas pesannya. Keki nih!

'Lol' golok mana golok?!

Jika dipikir-pikir kok dia ingin sekali rekaman ini? Penasarankah dengan suara seksiku? Percaya diri tingkat internasional.

Satu menit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

"_Lama sekali ia membalas pesanku? Tertidur mungkin? Ah aku lapar…" _aku kemudian keluar kamar menuju ruang makan meninggalkan ponselku diatas kasur. Pukul 7 malam, ternyata aku terlalu lama berhibernasi haha.

"Ara Sakura, baru saja Kaa-san hendak memanggilmu, ayo kita makan…" tegur lembut ibuku, sudah pulang kerja toh, tumben cepat. Kulirikkan mataku kearah meja makan, disana sudah duduk manis ayah dan adik-adikku.

"Masih hidup kau Sakura?" si mulut tajam bersua. Dia memintaku merobek mulut sok manis itu.

"Cih, jajananmu silet ya?" timpalku dengan isyarat. Kududukkan diriku di kursi sebelah ibuku, kini aku berhadapan dengan si mulut tajam, kulihat Gaara tengah sibuk bermain _PSP_-nya.

"Maksudmu Jidat?" Sasori menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Biar jidatku lebar, otakku lebih cerdas dibandingmu Pitak. Seperti itu saja tak mengerti heh…" aku membalas telak, Sasori bungkam.

Dia memang tidak suka jika kupanggil pitak, dia memiliki pitak dan itu sebabnya ia sedikit memanjangkan rambutnya, jika kepalanya botak sudah pasti pitak dibelakang kepalanya terlihat benderang, ups.

"Cih." Sasori mendecih kecil. Aku menatap sengit adikku.

"Ayo makan! Jangan rebut terus, ibu bosan. Itadakimasu!" ibu mencairkan suasana. Kualihkan perhatianku pada hidangan yang sudah tersaji. Makin lapar saja aku.

"ITADAKIMASU…" serentak kami berempat berucap. "_Soal makanan baru deh kompak -_-" _gerutuku dalam hati.

Selesai makan malam aku langsung membantu ibu mencuci piring, ayah ke ruang kerjanya, Sasori sudah duduk tenang didepan televisi. Dan Gaara? Membongkar isi lemari es, mencari cemilan, sudah kubilang dia itu doyan makan. Lihatlah, dia membawa eskrim cup dari kulkas menuju ruang televisi.

"_Semoga dia cepat gembrot. Amin."_ Aku berdoa untuk Gaara, kakak yang kejam, biar saja lah aku ingin puas menghinanya nanti fufufufu~

Kegiatan cuci-mencuci pun usai segera kulangkahkan kaki keluar dapur dan menuju lantai satu.

Blam. Aku kembali ke kamar. Kucek ponsel merahku, satu pesan masuk.

Dari Sasuke.

Sebuah pesan suara. Segera kubuka yang otomatis memutar lagu tersebut. Melodi _mellow _mengawali lagu.

"Eh? Ini lagu yang berbeda, Kuroneko-nya Gumi kah?" dahiku berkerut mendengar intro lagu yang baru saja Sasuke kirim, aku terhanyut dalam alunan nada lagu ini.

Melodi yang lambat dan lagi-lagi aku merasa Sasuke menyampaikna perasaannya lewat lagu ini dengan makna yang lebih dalam.

Bahuku bergetar….

Mataku memanas…

"I-ini…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

Author's Corner

Hehehe gomen baru update, banyak kendala tadi siang XD oh ya tadi ada perbaikan unruk Chapter 1 dan 2, bukan perbaikan alur cuma perbaikan kata-kata yang typo hehehe :3

Dan gomeeeennn chapter 3 hanya **1,952words **karena sisanya untuk ending, biar greget XD

Jika ada yang kurang jelas, tanyakan saja :3

Kritik, saran, konkrit, flame atau apapun itu saya terima :D

Thanks for Reading and Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. This story belong to mine, based on TRUE STORY.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Slice of Life, Drama**

**Rate : T **

**(AU, OOC, typo, tidak baku, bahasa sehari-hari)**

**Summary :**

**Kehidupan Sakura yang jungkir balik sejak perjalanan cinta Sakura yang berawal dari dunia maya, bertemu lelaki yang menurutnya **_**freak**_** dan memenuhi hari-hari Sakura dengan segala ke-**_**annoying**_**-an lelaki tersebut. Akankah Sakura dapat bertemu dengan pemilik akun jejaring sosial Vampire Raven tersebut?**

**Kuroneko : My Love Journey ?**

**By Hikari Matsushita**

**© Presents**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kono mama kizukanai no?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Soredatte kamo wanaito chikata no ni**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sono koe nio iga**_

_**Chikazuitekuruto **_

_**Kakeda shiteiru…**_

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

Air mata?

Aku menangis? Ya, aku menangis.

_**Onaji kotoba hanashi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Onaji hoshi mite ita goro**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku menangis?

Nada lagu ini menusuk perasaan terdalamku…

_**Donari ni ireba sore dakede**_

_**Ai ni akupi suru…**_

Samar-samar aku mendengar helaan nafas berat dari rekaman lagu ini.

DEG.

Hiks

Hiks

Hiks

Suara ini…

Kenapa?

"Sial…hiks…hiks…kenapa aku harus menangis? Hiks…sialan kau Sasuke…hiks…" aku meracau diantara tangisanku.

Tidak.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan rekaman lagu ini, tapi salahkanlah suara berat yang samar ini.

Suara yang ikut andil di bagian bait tertentu. Seakan memberi tekanan dibeberapa kata dalam lirik ini.

Aku terus menangis, menangis dan menangis.

Tanganku bergerak memukul segala yang ada didekatku, berharap perasaan sesak ini berkurang.

Lagu berdurasi empat menit ini terus berulang secara otomatis, perhatianku terus tertuju pada suara baritone itu.

_**Kone ga ni nareta kirei ga shita**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Toori suginaide onegai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sialan kau Sasuke! Hiks…hiks… maksudmu apa?! Hiks…hiks…" kembaliku meracau ditemani lelehan bening cairan asin dari mataku.

Orang lain pasti menganggapku bodoh dan tidak waras menangisi sebuah rekaman lagu.

Tapi, aku seperti merasakan sebuah perasaan. Perasaannya yang tersirat.

Aku semakin ingin bertemu dengannya.

Apakah aku menyukainya?

Bolehkah?

Bahkan kita tak pernah bertemu…

Sasuke…

Kau menjebakku dalam perasaan semu, aku menyukainya, aku baru menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Mungkinkah dia menyukaiku?

_**Boku wa kokoni iru yo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kimi ni deau sono tame ni umareta yo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Negai no hoshi ga nagareta sora de**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tooi kunattekukimi no kage**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hashitte oikakeru…**_

Ia, Sasuke, menegaskan keberadaannya.

Menegaskan keberadaannya ataukah menegaskan perasaannya?

Aku tidak tahu…

.

.

.

.

"Hiks…Hai…hiks…wakatta…wakatteiru….hiks…"

.

.

.

"Suki…hiks…suki da…hiks…"

_**Kureku youni koe no gai ni mimaku yo…**_

Kuroneko terus mengalun, terus terus dan terus. Harmoni lembut yang menusuk jiwa, mengisi penuh relung hatiku, pikiranku mengulang bait-bait yang pria itu ucapkan.

Bagai kaset rusak, suara beratnya, lirik-lirik yang ia ucapkan mendominasi otakku. Meracuni segala pikiranku, menggantikan segala memori saat ini.

Aku terbaring sendu dengan mata sembab dan hidung merahku. Meringkuk diatas kasur, mencari kenyamanan, rasanya aku ingin berteriak **"Aku menyukaimu" **tepat dihadapannya.

Tapi…

Aku tak bisa…

Dia berada dibelahan bumi yang lain. Yang sulit untuk kugapai.

Bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya?

Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya setelah mendengarkan rekaman ini?

Kenapa hanya dalam waktu singkat aku bisa menyukainya? Ini mustahil…

Tapi inilah kenyataannya…

.

.

.

Apakah ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?

.

.

.

_**Douka furimaite hoshii**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Memikirkannya membuatku penat.

Tanpa kusadari aku sudah terhanyut dalam bunga tidurku, diiringi lagu yang sedari tadi tak hentinya berputar, berulang kali.

Biarkanlah sejenak aku menyelami perasaanku, memenuhi hati dan pikiranku akan dirinya yang tak pernah kulihat wujudnya.

"Arigatou…"

"Sasuke…"

.

.

_**Kono kisekini….**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Engh…" aku mengerang bangun dari tidurku. Badanku sakit semua, begitu pegal seperti habis kerja rodi rasanya.

Semalam apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku melupakan hal yang penting, apakah itu?

"Kepalaku berat sekali…Mataku pun perih aduh…" aku menggerutu. Aku bangkit dari tidurku dalam keadaan kedua emeraldku yang masih setia terpejam, tertatihku meraba-raba pintu penghubung kamarku dengan kamar mandi. Sesekali tubuhku oleng saking tak kuatnya menahan rasa pening yang teramat sangat.

"_Anemiaku kambuh sepertinya… semalam aku sedang apa sih?" _kembaliku menggerutu, kali ini didalam hati. Kugigit bibirku, berharap sakit kepalaku berkurang.

Cklek. Berhasil kubuka pintu kamar mandi dengan penuh perjuangan. Kudekati cermin wastafel. Aku berusaha membuka kelopak mataku lebar-lebar. Uh perih sekali dan sulit untuk terbuka, serasa direkatkan dengan lem. Aku panik sepanik-paniknya mengetahui keadaan mataku yang sulit terbuka.

"Are? Arerere? Doushite? Mataku kenapa?!" aku mengusap-usap kelopak mataku berulang, kupaksa terbuka dan rasanya bulu mataku seakan rontok. Bulu mata botak? Itu tidak keren! Segera kunyalakan keran wastafel, kubasuh kasar wajahku terutama bagian mataku.

Berhasil! Secara konstan aku membersihkan mata dari segala kotoran. Dirasa cukup kembaliku menghadap cermin. Kukerjapkan kelopak mata berkali-kali, membiasakan cahaya yang menelusup masuk kedalam retinaku. "Akhirnya terbuka juga… untung saja bulu mataku tidak rontok…" aku lega dapat kembali melihat dengan jelas.

Tunggu dulu, ada yang berbeda.

"Are? Kok mataku bengkak?! Besar sekali! Jangan-jangan waktu tidur mataku digigit serangga! Kami-sama ini memalukan! Aku seperti habis dikeroyok! Semalam aku ngapain?" aku melihat kelopak mataku yang membesar melebihi batas normal, bayangkan kelopak mataku menjadi sebesar satu siung bawang ukuran besar! Bayangkan! Bukan bukan, bukan seukuran bawang Bombay, tapi bawang merah. Tahu kan? Pastinya. Ada apa dengan bawang? Argh, pikiranku kembali melayang.

Dan kembali ku panik memikirkan cara me-_minimaze _kelopak mataku. Kucubit-cubit saja kelopak mataku siapa tahu bisa kempis? Sembari aku melakukan kegiatan tak bergunaku (mencubit kelopak mata) pikiran berpetualang menelusuri ingatan semalam.

DEG.

Aku menangis mengingatnya. Jadi itu yang membuat ukuran mataku berukuran Super Jumbo.

Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal sepenting itu? Kau bodoh sekali Sakura!

Buru-buru aku keluar kamar mandi dan menuju kasur kecilku yang sudah tak berbentuk tampilannya, bantal guling dan kawan-kawannya tergeletak tak bernyawa (?).

Agaknya aku sempoyongan karena anemiaku. Tak peduli akan rasa berat dikepala, aku mencari ponselku diatas kasur. Tidak ada.

Kemana? Kemana ponselku? Semakin heboh saja aku menambah kekacauan kamarku hanya mencari ponsel merahku.

Aku mencari disekitar tempat tidur. Nihil.

Dikolong tempat tidur. Nihil.

Aku bongkar bantal guling yang berserakan dilantai, ketemu!

Ternyata tertutup dibawah bantal. Loh kok mati? Jangan-jangan terbanting keras?

"Aduh gimana nih? Ini ponsel kesayangan! Jangan mati please! Please!" kutekan terus-menerus tombol power pada ponselku. Tak kunjung menyala. Aku tepuk-tepuk tak mau menyala. Aku bongkar _case-_nya, tak juga menyala. Kugoyang-goyangkan keatas kebawah, tak ada efek apapun, tindakan bodoh.

Segera kuraih _charger _diatas meja kecil. Kupasangkan pada ponsel, ujungnya kupasangkan pada terminal listrik, tak mungkinlah kupasangkan pada hidungku.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

Aku menjadi tegang seperti melihat adegan _kissing_ dalam anime, woy Sakura! Kau berpikir terlalu jauh!

Tep. Layarpun berkedip. Habis baterai toh. Fuuuhhh~

Panik sekali aku, ponsel adalah benda penting buatku. Alat yang praktis, aku selalu mengedit dokumen ataupun mengirim data email via ponsel. Aku malas membawa laptop kemana-mana, berat. Apalagi tablet, fungsinya sama dengan ponsel untuk apa ukuran besar? Kalau dipikir-pikir ponsel jaman sekarang ukurannya melewati batas wajar. Filosofi telepon genggam yang praktis disimpan sudah tergerus jaman. Jangan-jangan beberapa tahun kemudian ukurannya akan seperti bantal?

Ish pikiranku dengan laknatnya melayang kemana-mana, bukannya me-reka ulang kejadian semalam.

Semalam?

Aku menangis. Menangisi lagu yang direkam Sasuke… Haha, lucu dan bodoh. Aku tertawa miris mengingat kejadian semalam, mataku menatap kosong layar ponsel yang tengah mengisi daya baterainya. Lagi-lagi pikiranku melayang, mengulang memori semalam, baterai habis hanya karena terus memutar Kuroneko.

Coba saja kau mendengar lagu ini, memang lagu ini menenangkan menurutku. Tapi, suara Sasukelah yang membuatku menangis. Menangisi kesadaranku menyukainya.

Boku wa kokoni iru yo, penuh tekanan suaranya. Bait yang sukses membuatku kehilangan kontrol.

Aku disini… disini?

Disini untuk apa?

Untuk siapa?

Apa maksudmu?

Apa maumu?

Aku bisa gila jika terus-menerus memikirkanmu.

Sadar Sakura! Dia pasti hanya mengikuti lagu, bukan menegaskan keberadaannya melalui lagu. Tidak mungkin hanya dengan melalui dunia virtual kita bisa saling menyukai, jangan membuatku tertawa!

Aku benar-benar bodoh dan terlihat frustasi dengan penampilan kacauku saat ini. Kualihkan pandanganku menuju kasurku, berantakan sekali.

"Ceh, Sakura lihatlah hasil kelakuanmu! Seperti ada badai di kamar ini semalam…" aku berceloteh ria, ya badai berasal darinya, Sasuke.

Aku beranjak dari duduk termenungku diatas lantai. Semangat Sakura! Kembali ke Sakura normal!

"Yosh! Mari bersih-bersih!" kugulung lengan piyamaku, aku mulai merapikan kasur bersprei motif _strawberry-_ku, kasurku seperti kena ledakan, kacau balau.

Tak sampai 10 menit aku selesai merapikan kasur, aku pantas dapat satu cup ramen instan! Korban iklan. Hentikan imajinasi liarmu Sakura!

Setelah sukses merapikan kamar segera kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

Tok! Tok!

"Nee-san!" Gaara mengetuk pintu kamarku kasar. Aku berhenti didepan kamar mandi,

"Apa?!" aku berteriak tanpa membuka pintu.

"Dipanggil Kaa-san, saran sama-sama" Gaara kembali menyuarakan suaranya.

"Hn…" aku bergumam, kemudian kudengar langkah kaki menjauh. Kulanjutkan niatku untuk mandi.

.

.

"Ne, sudah kau panggil Nee-sanmu?" ibu bertanya pada Gaara yang terlihat sedang menuruni tangga.

"Sudah." Singkat Gaara seraya menghampiri meja makan.

"Mana? Kok belum muncul?" Tanya ibu yang tengah sibuk menaruh masakannya diatas meja makan.

"Mandi. Mungkin." Balas Gaara kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan, tatapan matanya garang pada hidangan yang tersaji, sudah lapar rupanya ckck tukang makan.

"Aa souka…" jawab ibu singkat, terlalu focus dengan kegiatannya.

Cklek. Sasori muncul dari pintu depan rumah, terlihat ia membawa koran pagi ayahnya. Kemudian ia berlalu menuju ruang tv dimana ayahnya sedang menikmati berita.

"Tou-san, ini korannya." Sasori memberikan satu buntal Koran yang biasa dikirim loper langganan ayahnya.

"Aa, arigatou…" ayah mengambil koran dari tangan kanan putra sulungnya. Kemudian kembali menempatkan perhatiannya pada berita di tv.

Sasori masih setia berdiri disamping sofa tempat ayahnya duduk dengan tangan kanan yang tetap pada posisinya ketika memberikan koran, hanya saja posisi telapak tangannya berubah.

Sadar anaknya belum beranjak dari posisinya, Kizashi Haruno mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada putranya.

"Apa?" ucap ayah malas. "Ck, kemarin kan sudah, itu cukup samapai lusa Sasori." Dengan nada bosan ayah menambahkan perkataannya.

Sasori masih betah dengan posisi itu dan dibumbui sedikit tatapan memelas, ingat sedikit! Tentu saja tidak mempan, karena kesal ditunggui akhirnya sang ayah mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Nih, bagi adikmu. Jangan korupsi!" tegas ayah memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas yang lumayan banyak jumlahnya.

Sasori menyeringai. "Hn, arigatou Tou-san yang baik dan tampan." Jawab Sasori dengan nada datar berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya. Tidak berefek Sasori, mau sampai mulutmu berbusa pun kau memuji ayahmu tidak akan mempan lagi Sasori.

Setelah menerima uang, Sasori berlalu meninggalkan ayahnya. "Ck, anak itu boros sekali, bisa-bisa aku bangkrut!" gerutu lelaki berumur empat puluh sembilan tahun ini.

Bagaimana tidak menggerutu? Uang saku mereka terbilang lebih dari cukup untuk satu minggu, tapi tak lebih dari dua hari ada saja untuk meminta, entah itu Gaara atau Sasori dengan berbagai macam alasan. Karena tidak tega (dulu) dan kesal suasana paginya diganggu maka tak ada pilihan lain untuk mengenyahkan mereka.

Ayah, kau tak tahu. Sebenarnya mereka bukannya boros, putra-putramu itu jika menginginkan sesuatu lebih memilih menabung walaupun dengan tambahan cara ekstra seperti tadi.

Sasori dan Gaara trauma jika meminta sesuatu pada ayah mereka. Seperti dua tahun silam ketika mereka meminta RC helicopter ketika mereka berulang tahun. Tentu saja gaji seorang kepala HRD sangat cukup untuk membelikan putra-putranya barang mewah seperti itu. Membeli dua buah RC Helicopter tak akan membuatnya miskin sekejap.

Tapi kau tahu apa yang didapat Sasori dan Gaara? Sebuah miniature helicopter seukuran bantal mini! Ingat SEBUAH! MINIATUR pula! Dan apa tanggapan ayah? "Daripada membeli _Remote Control_ lebih baik miniaturnya. _Remote Control_ kalau rusak rugi! Lebih baik uangnya untuk biaya kalian sekolah."

Pelit. Benar. Alasannya selalu sama, sedangkan ayah sendiri hobi membeli _gadget_ terbaru.

Ayah berdusta. Hati kecil Sasori dan Gaara menangis menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Ayahnya teramat sangat pelit! Semenjak itulah mereka melancarkan aksi "malak"nya.

Meminta pada ibu percuma saja, gaji ibu kecil. Beliau bekerja hanya untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya. Inilah keluargaku, mantap.

.

.

"Haa… segarnya~!" perasaanku menjadi lebih baik setelah mandi, kukeringkan rambutku dengan asal menggunakan handuk. Dirasa cukup, kujemur handukku ditempatnya dan aku pun keluar kamar menuju ruang makan dibawah.

Kulangkahkan kaki dengan mantap menuruni tangga, seolah tanpa beban. _"I believe I can fly~~ huwo wowo~" _batinku menggila.

Kulirik sebentar jam dinding dekat tangga, masih pukul 7 rupanya.

"Ohayou~~ Tou-sanku yang tampan! Ohayou Kaa-sanku yang cantik! Ohayou adik-adikku yang manis~! Hari ini cerah ya~" sapaku riang ah lebih tepatnya lebay.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" jawab ibu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan padaku dan berlalu menuju dapur.

"Hn…" jawab ayah dan Gaara bersamaan, mereka tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Ayah sibuk dengan korannya. Gaara sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Like father like son.

"Yo, Sakura…" balas Sasori seenaknya. Nah yang ini tidak tahu menurun dari siapa, anak yang tertukar mungkin?

Dialihkannya pandangan Sasori terhadap Sakura yang tengah duduk disebelah Gaara dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sasori. Sasori memandang intens tanpa ekspresi.

Sadar tengah diperhatikan, Sakura menatap balik dengan tatapan ada-apa-heh-pitak-nya.

Sasori mendengus, "Kau sehabis berkelahi ya?"

Ha? "Maksudnya?" Sakura tak mengerti maksud Sasori. Adik lelakinya itu menyeringai kemudian—Tuk, Sasori melempar tomat ceri tepat kearah mata Sakura.

"SAKIIITTTT! BOCAH SETAAAAANNN!" aku kehilangan kendali seperti banteng lepas, bagaimana tidak? Mataku! Mataku! Masih perih menjadi semakin perih!

Semua perhatian tertuju pada Sakura. Ayah menutup korannya, Gaara sejenak melupakan PSP-nya terpaku memandang Sakura. Ibu terburu-buru menghampiri meja makan dengan dua buah bekal makan untuk putra kembarnya yang terlihat belum selesai dibungkus dengan rapi.

"Doushite?! What happen?! What's going on?!" ibu panic, saking paniknya masih sempat menyelipkan kalimat bahasa inggris.

Tak ada jawaban semua masih focus memperhatikan Sakura. Ibu pun ikut melihat kearahku yang tengah menahan tangis sembari memegang mata kananku.

"Sakura? Doushite?" ibu semakin panic to the max dan menghampiriku. Dan kau tahu reaksi ketiga makhluk lainnya? Ayah dan Gaara hanya menatapku datar! Sasori memasang wajah tanpa dosa andalannya! Keluargaku tega, sungguh teganya teganya teganya~ Kaa-san! I love you bingit lah!

"Ugh, Sasori melempar mataku Kaa-san…" lirihku menahan tangis lantaran perih dimataku.

"Sini Kaa-san lihat…" ibu meraih tanganku guna melihat hasil karya putranya.

"Ya Tuhan! Besar sekali kedua matamu! Kau lempar pakai apa Sasori?!" ibu marah besar tatapannya sangar mengarah pada Sasori dan tatapan para kaum Adam tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sasori memandang (sok) polos dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "pakai ini melemparnya." Sasori mengaku dan menunjukkan tomat ceri andalannya (?)

"Kamu nakal sekali sih Sasori!" teriakkan ibu naik satu oktaf. Aku menutup telinga, ada pengeras suara disampingku. Sasori mengorek telinganya, takut tuli. Ayah dan Gaara? Sudah _standby_ dengan gumpalan tisu yang menyumpal telinganya, mereka cepat sekali mengevakuasi diri.

WHAT THE HELL THIS FAMILY?!

"Cih, Sakura saja yang lebay. Sakit juga tidak." Sasori mendecih, ia jengah dengan dramaku dan jengah dengan ibu yang melebih-lebihkan. Satu turunan.

"Hiks, sakit Kaa-san. Kalau buta bagaimana? Cita-citaku hancur..hiks..hiks.." aku merajuk, jurusku keluar!

"Sasori! Uang sakumu dipotong sampai minggu depan!" ibu menatap sengit Sasori dan kembali suaranya naik satu oktaf. Ibu pasti bisa sukses menjadi penyanyi Seriosa.

"Ceh, selama ini kan yang memberi uang saku kan Tou-san." Sasori menyeringai menang.

"Tou-san!" dengan cepat ibu alihkan atensinya pada ayah yang masih setia berduet wajah-datar-telinga-disumpal-tisu bersama Gaara.

Seakan mengerti, ayah mengangkat jempolnya diiringi anggukkan mantap dan wajah super datar yang semakin lama semakin mengesalkan.

Ibu menyeringai senang, tangannya terangkat meminta uang saku pada Sasori.

"Cih…" kembali Sasori mendecih. Dikeluarkannya beberapa lembar uang dari kantung saku seragamnya. Aku menahan tawa bahagia atas penderitaan si Pitak, ups.

Ibu masih mempertahankan posisi tangannya. "apa lagi Kaa-san? Sudah tidak ada!" Sasori mencoba berkelittapi itu sia-sia. Dengan cepat ibu meraih uang dari saku seragam Sasori. Sasori terkejut. Habis sudah keinginannya membeli CD Original GTA V, gagal pula korupsi uang bekal Gaara.

"Ini untuk seminggu, harus cukup!" ibu memberikan selembar uang untuk bekal Sasori seminggu, Sasori memelas menatap ibu.

"Tidak akan mempan, Saso-chan~" aku menimpali tatapan Sasori. Aku senang, aku bahagia~

"Cih." Sasori mencari dukungan kepada ayahnya, ah percuma saja ayah sudak sekongkol dengan ibu. Gaara! Saudara kembar sehidup semati unyu-unyu keren bingit! Ditatapnya Gaara yang tengah mengunyah sarapan paginya dengan tisu yang masih setia bertengger ditelinganya. Seakan mengerti telepati kakak kembarnya, Gaara mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam CD Original GTA V. Dimata Sasori CD itu seperti bersinar, Sasori berusaha untuk tidak Out of Character., matanya hanya melotot sempurna dengan efek blink-blik WOW. Aku menatap malas tingkah adik-adikku.

BRAK. "Gaara! Suruh siapa makan duluan?!" ibu menggebrak meja penuh cinta. "GARY!" teriakku latah bersamaan. Siapa Gary? Oh ya, siputnya Spongebob.

"Perutku yang menyuruh…" jawab Gaara datar, kemudian ayah ikut makan.

"Ugh, ya sudah kita makan!" ibu kalah telak hanya dengan melihat suaminya. Ibu malas jika berdebat dengan ayah yang punya 1001 satu argument maha dahsyat.

Jika ibu mengucapkan satu kalimat, maka ayah akan mengucapkan dalm satu paragraph. Tidak peduli dengan isi ucapannya, tapi cara penyampaiannya cukup membuat kami kehabisan oksigen. Beliau ahli ceramah panjang kali lebar tanpa jeda diiringi tatapan datar mengintimidasi. Tak heran sifatnya menurun pada Sasori dan Gaara. Cobalah kau datangi kediaman Haruno dan rasakan sensasinya~!

Aku mulai makan dengan tenang dan aku amat sangat menyadari Sasori yang kembali menatapku dengan heran?

Aku tak peduli. Terserah dia mau menatapku sampai berdarah-darah atau mencoba menghipnotisku, aku tak peduli.

Tapi, jika sampai aku selesai makan dan dia tetap begitu. Kupastikan jariku mencolok matanya.

Kejam. Biarlah.

"_Kok si Jidat santai-santai saja sih? Tadi kan aku hanya mengecek keadaannya." _Gumam Sasori dalam hati, heran.

Tanpa Sakura tahu, Sasori mendengar kegalauan Sakura semalam. Suara Sakura cukup keras untuk sampai di kamar Sasori dan Gaara yang terletak disebelah kamar Sakura. Semalam Sasori masih berkutat dengan PR Kimia-nya. Wajar saja ia tahu.

Jangan tanya apakah Gaara mendengar Sakura menangis? Jawabannya tidak, dia kalau sudah tidur seperti mayat.

Sakura, harusnya kau tahu. Itu cara adikmu mengkhawatirkanmu.

Tapi setidaknya mood Sakura pagi ini masih normal, ia sengaja melupakan kejadian semalam, melupakan sejenak perihal Sasuke.

Sosok yang membuatnya hilang kendali.

Sosok yang Sakura sukai.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

**Author's Corner :**

Holaaa~~ hontouni gomen! Hikari telat update, akhir-akhir ini sibuk. Ada rapat mendadak terus-menerus, lalu ada undangan PKS sama diklat X( jadinya gak sempet ngetik cerita ini. Sebenernya di Chapter 4 mau ditamatin, tapi banyak yang minta panjang dan berharap ending gak gantung. Jadi, Hikari panjangin deh dan sekarang Hikari gak bisa pastiin bakal ending di chapter berapa :v

Awalnya emang endingnya gantung, kan diangkat dari kisah asli Hikari, jadi untuk selanjutnya imajinasi Hikari yang bermain hohoho :v dan endingnya mau happy end atau sad end suka-suka Hikari hehehehe :v yang pasti endingnya bakal karangan belaka. Gak mungkin kan nungguin kisah asli Hikari kelar? :v

Berharap juga kalo happy end fic ini juga happy end untuk kisah Hikari X3

Gomen kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, pas bikinnya feelnya lagi menghilang, jadi berasa kres kres garing ngambang X(

Terima Kasih untuk Reader, Reviewer, dan Silent Reader yang udah setia baca fic Hikari :3 semoga terhibur.

Jika ada yang tidak berkenan, silahkan PM Hikari yah, Hikari welcome kok :D

**Thanks for Reading and Review**


End file.
